In the Spirit of Halloween
by SherwoodRose
Summary: I made a Halloween story for you guys! Robin and the gang are having a party! Robin, Much, Little John, Allan, and Will are going to be there. Marian and some uninvited/unwanted guest are going to show up too! Please read and review!


**Author's Notes: This story takes place around the beginning of season one, before Robin knew about Marian being the Nightwatchman. I know it is not historically accurate with Halloween and everything, but I just wanted to have a bit of fun. So Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!! **

**In the Spirit of Halloween**

"I don't think this is such a great idea, Master," whined Much. "We are just screaming to get caught."

Robin smirked as he added more wood to the growing bonfire. He had come up with the idea of having an All Hallow's Even party for the gang and some select few guests. He had invited villagers that the gang knew they could trust not to give them away to the Sheriff. "Much," said Robin, "The harvest is over. Today was the last day of slaughtering the livestock for winter storage. These people want to celebrate! And we are just providing the means for them to do that, out from under the nose of the Sheriff and Guy."

Robin clapped his hands to catch the attention of the rest of the gang, who were finishing stacking wood and clearing the party site. (The party site had been carefully chosen to be far away from the gang's camp, but close enough so the guests could get there on foot.) Alright lads, the sun is setting and the guests should be arriving soon. Let us go put our disguises on and have some fun!"

The gang's costumes were not too elaborate. After all, they did not have many materials. However, Robin had been planning this for some time and had been able to put together quite a costume for himself. Using long feathers (that he had dyed black) and black cloth, he had managed to turn himself into a giant raven. The rest of the gang blended in with the villagers. Their costumes were made up of masks and loose clothing. Everyone at the party wore a hood over their head in honor of Robin.

The bonfire's flames cast an eerie orange and red glow against the dark trees. Everyone was enjoying the fruits of their successful harvest with dancing, singing, and musical instruments.

"I don't get this," said Little John as he watched Robin cheerfully interacting with the villagers. "Why do we have to dress up?"

"Because the dead are out tonight," answered Allan.

This statement caught Much's attention. "What?! What do you mean?"

Allan groaned. "I mean that this is the one night that the dead are released to roam the land and seek vengeance for their death."

"That is ridicules," answered Will, "Much, don't listen to him."

"I'm not being funny, but the boundary between the living and the dead is gone until morning. The dead will wander the woods causing sickness and damage," continued Allan. "That's why we are dressed up. To confuse the dead, they cannot tell us apart from the living."

"I've heard enough of this," said Little John as he walked away from the group to go find some more food.

"Good job, you scared Little John," stated Will.

"It's the truth!" insisted Allan.

"I need a drink," said Much as he walked off too.

"And Much . . ." added Will.

"What? You don't believe it?"

"No. The dead are dead, may the rest in peace."

"You're no fun, mate," said Allan as he looked around for a more believing audience.

Robin had spent most of the party talking to the villagers about their harvest and what they would need to make it through the winter. He had been keeping his eye out for Marian, who had promised to come, but he had not seen her yet. Perhaps her disguise was better than he thought it would be. He began to seek her out.

"Will? WILL!" yelled Allan as he ran up to Will, who was leaning against the tree watching the party.

"Be quite, you're giving my name away to the dead," joked Will. "What, does someone want to hang you for all your talk of the undead?"

"The sheriff is here!" hissed Allan. "He is right there, by the fire. The one dressed as a beggar."

Will leaned forward for a better look.

"We need to break up the party!"

"Oh that will make us look innocent. I bet he does not even know it is us. Will leaned back against the tree, "We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

Robin was becoming more frustrated by the minute. Where was she?! He walked close to the bonfire, using the light to see better. He was still searching the crowed when he accidentally bumped into an old man. Robin quickly apologized and reached out to steady the man, realizing that he was dressed as a beggar or was a beggar.

The beggar grinned at him. "Great party! Much more entertaining than the one in Nottingham. Someone was telling me a grand story about the undead, but I can't seem to relocate him. Am I happy about that? A clue. No."

Robin spun on his heels and walked away. What the bloody 'ell was he doing here? How did he hear about the party? Lost in his thoughts, Robin almost walked straight into a stranger who was blocking his escape route. The stranger was dressed in black with a dark green clock and hood. The stranger's face had a black cloth covering the mouth and nose and a leather mask covering the eyes. Before Robin could even try to guess who the stranger was, the stranger leaned forward and kissed him full in the mouth.

The stranger disappeared about as fast as it had appeared. Robin was left standing alone in shock; all thoughts of the sheriff forgotten. What a kiss!

The party slowed down as the sun peaked over to tops of the trees. Soon the gang was the only ones left in the clearing. They pulled off their hoods and took their masks off. The party was officially over.

"Well, back to the camp lads. Another day of robbing the rich to feed the poor," announced Robin.

"I can't believe that we did not all get hanged for that! The sheriff was even here!" said Will.

"So, are the undead back to being . . .dead?" asked Much.

"Witchcraft, I do not like," stated Little John.

"I'm not being funny, but I kinda like the dead. Better company than you guys," added Allan.

Robin lead the gang through the woods of Sherwood and back to their camp. He still could not figure out who it was that kissed him!

**If you have enjoyed this story, please take the time to read my other one! **_**Robin Hood: Outlaws. **_**I really would like some more readers!**


End file.
